Destiny
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: These are times that put even the greatest of friendships in the light, testing them and stretching them as far as they would go. But will the bearer of Courage and Friendship be courageous enough to forgive the bearer of Kindness?
1. Destiny

Tears were coming easy for him right now as he typed furiously on the computer, trying to figure out Yolei's cell phone number. Sadly, the ones who would know were not on, and he had to find it **now.** Finally, someone responded to him with the number, only a couple of digits short, and with a couple of pushing and shoving, he was able to get the complete expression.

He dialed the number into his cell phone, reaching up to turn down the radio so he could answer her. She answered, and he asked if she has talked to Ken. She told him how she hasn't talked to him lately.

They hung out a lot, so this did not calm his nerves.

She asked him why.

"I called his house, his mother said he was in the hospital."

Her voice sounded shocked as she asked which one. His parents had him committed, and he visited frequently, hitting trouble spots now and then. The problem was that he didn't know which one, the one with doctors or the one with, "Well, you know," Yolei said, implying what she meant, meaning the group his parents had him committed to.

"I know–but I don't _know_," he said, getting frustrated. If Yolei had no idea, then nobody would, and that made Davis nervous. The only thing that gave him hope was that he was in the hospital, and that the hospital would hold people who are alive, right?

Daviswas afraid Ken finally killed himself. Ken was supposed to come with everyone, as in the Digidestined, to the Digital World to see their friends. When he didn't come and he wasn't online, Davis checked out his online journal, seeing what seemed to be like his last entry, saying he was sorry.

"You promised," he sobbed to himself, hoping the music that he turned up would hide his pain from his sister and family.

* * *

Please be nice with this one. It is kinda personal, and fan fiction is the only way I know how to vent, so, flame if you want. . . I just don't care. And, if it helps, imagine me as Davis. The title is the name if the person who should be Ken. Yolei would be the person's friend. Short and to the point, anything but sweet. 

Hopefully, if there is another chapter, it will be a happy one.


	2. Bright Red

Here is the sequel to Destiny. Only this time, it is Yolei.

I just merged the two together. I wanted it like it, so deal with it!

* * *

The exact opposite of what she expected was happening. All the lies were in front of her and she couldn't help but cover her mouth and fight tears. This fight that was lost easily.

Ken came back. Everyone was happy. Davis had his doubts–the most from everyone. He tried not to get his hopes up, thinking that any day he would turn around and find out that Ken is gone. Yolei felt the same way, but, she tried to keep it behind her.

Now, those doubts were back. Instead of taking in every pill around him, he was hurting his body from hallucinations. Scars didn't look like scars anymore. They seemed fresh and had a bright red to them. The thoughts of Ken hurting himself made Yolei want to gag.

Why was this happening? Why was this happening to Ken, why now? Above all other things, why did this have to start **now**. Things were going so well. Everything was returning to normal like she hoped. She used to dream that she would wake up one day and find out that everything returned to normal. She wished she could wake up from this nightmare.

Shutting down her computer, Yolei got up and threw herself on the bed, crying into the pillow. Her sister could be heard passing by, but she didn't stop to talk. Cody could be hearing her cry, she was so loud, but her sister couldn't be bother because two inches of wood allowed her to move forward like a normal person.

There was no one she could talk to. Davis didn't want to hear it, Cody didn't understand. Hawkmon could barely pronounce self mutilation, let alone use it in a sentence. Kari–she was too fragile. The sight of Ken would make her mind wonder and her spirits fall. T.K. was too wrapped up in his life to notice the small things–like the fact that Ken has to use a belt with his uniform to keep it on and that layers keep the scars hidden and old.

The fact that **Ken** pretended that everything was getting better made her curl into a small ball and cry harder. Yes, it was possible for her to cry harder right now. He would smile when it was expected and laughed when it was asked for–no matter how _un-funny _it was. When he needed help the most, he would smile and laugh, anything to make you think that everything was better.

How dare he!

But, then again, wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want things to get better? The one thing she wanted from this past year was for Ken to laugh and smile once more. Now that she had it, why wasn't she happy? Just because he starved himself and tried to fit the category of perfect everyday and sliced opened old scars, why couldn't she be happy with the small accomplishments.

Well, because they weren't good enough.

She loved him too much to settle for less.

* * *

**R**est **and R**elaxation! 

**R**ead **and R**eview!


	3. He was kidding, you know

Funny–ha-ha, eh, Ken?

So, here we have Ken and Davis, joking around and acting like the friends they were before Ken pinged off a wall. Ken mentions something out of jest, and Davis considers it.

-

-

-

There was a metal baseball bat in the closet. His father bought it for him, and it was black and red–shiny, too. Ken wouldn't seem alarmed if Davis got up and walked to the closet, fetching something out of his own space. Of course, the bat would probably fall out, along with the other items crammed inside.

Maybe suspicions would rise once Davis began to bash Ken with said bat. Breaking bones that would not snap under normal situations. Decorating his bare floor with fragments of Ken's skull and blood, leaving a nice mess for his mother to clean up. He wasn't aiming for manslaughter, nor was he aiming for years in prison or an institute. He was trying to help.

His only reasoning would be to say that Ken informed him that it would be okay–that Ken asked him to do that whenever that particular thought came to mind. Davis would only be a good friend for whipping Ken across the face with a metal bat whenever the idea of death came up. Ken had said to him that the only way to set aside the thought would be to hit his head against the wall or with his book. Surely, a baseball bat–a metal bat–would _cure _him of the thoughts.

Ken watched as a smile stretched across Davis's face, stopping at his ears. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry," Ken mumbled, picking up his pencil and continuing to copy Davis's notes. For once, the Tamachi born genius was relying on Davis's academic notes to catch up with classes. Squinting down at some of the words, Ken leaned forward and tried to make sense of the chicken scratch. "Your notes are going to kill me," he said, creativity allowing him to continue.

Suddenly, the goggle head stood up and excused himself, heading for the closet. Ken looked up as he could hear many things fall out of the closet as Davis pulled the door open. "Davis?" his voice called, "are you okay?"

"Just–gah!–fine, hold on!" Ken waited, and after a few moments of silence, something large and made of tin fell and struck Davis in the nose. Laws of physics were defied as he cursed, threw things around. Things _bounced_ back and landed on his feet, only managing to frustrate him further.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I'm fine. I think."

"I was only kidding, you know–your notes are not going to kill me. Injure me, maybe, but to go as far as–" Davis reentered with the bat "– saying that it would mortally kill me was a bit drastic." His eyes told him that if he kept going, Davis's room will be redecorated with Ken. "Please put the bat down."

"I'm just going to keep it here–_just in case_."

-

-

-

Ha ha--get it? No, not really that funny, but fun to write. This really did not happen to me, but "Ken-chan" did tell me to beat 'em with a bat! Inspiration comes from odd places, now, doesn't it?


	4. VDay '06 the day the friendship died

Happy V-day to you all... Hope it's going better than mine right now.

Another installment of "Destiny" brought to you by me. lolz. Tell me if there is any mistakes and all that shiznatch. Oh, and as Dark Memory pointed out, this has nothing to do with yaoi. Just friendship.

* * *

He was on the verge of having a heart attack. Yes, Davis. At 16, Davis was going to be hospitalized due to a heart attack. But this heart attack would not have been brought on by the countless triple decker, extra greasy cheeseburger that he has grown to love. It would be thanks to the stress brought on to him on this day; the cold day in February that couples enjoyed and used to show how much they loved each other would be his death day. 

But love wasn't the point, and neither was _friendship _for that matter. Davis realized this as he noticed his knuckles were white and he was shaking ever so slightly. Even T.K. stopped and asked what was wrong, and Davis never really mattered to T.K. and vice versa, other than health problems, social problems of the other went above their heads.

And all of this made simple questions pop into Davis's head, because complicated ones were sure to be the one to do him in at this point. Did Davis have to put up with the **bullshit** that Ken offered to him after every argument, after every confrontation, after every time Davis thought of connecting Ken's face with his fist?

The truth was, he didn't have to believe Ken every time he gave him something that came up to question. He didn't have to accept Ken's apologies. He didn't have to be his friend. And as he read Ken's _apologies _displayed on his cell phone, he found that he couldn't believe them. All the _I'm sorry_and_please forgive me_ Ken repeated seemed fake toDavis, that there was no heart behind those words.

Probably more lies used to cover his own ass,Davis figured.

And this would be the day that Daisuke Motomia, a.k.a. Davis, would forever decide that Ken Ichijouji, former Digimon Emperor, was no longer his friend. That Ken Ichijouji's physical and mental well-being would no longer be any of his concern. That if Ken Ichijouji fucked up again, Daisuke Motomia, a.k.a. Davis, would no be there for him.

And as he declared all of this to himself, he fell behind and had to jog to catch up with his friends.


End file.
